Gernment Files
by Kusanar
Summary: Minoru is now in top rankings of Japan's Government Research Facitity on Persocoms, he is called upon to do a classified job only to discover that Chii and Freya are that job. For the Government has taken them, can Minoru's own morals save the fate of the
1. Government's Findings

Minoru Kokubunji angrily flopped down into his lab chair and put his head in his hands. His long black raven hair flowed around his face, and he quickly tried to shove it back into his ponytail. He sat up annoyed at his hair, wondering what on Earth ever possessed him to grow it out long in the first place. He glanced over again at the computer screen,  
"This is getting me no where." He said as he slowly walked back over to the monitor. He then lightly chuckled to himself; here he was 22 years old, fresh out of college and already working for Japan's top Government Research Center on Persocoms. His job was to create the ultimate A.I, which is a lot harder than he first thought. Many times during his research his mind would start drifting, remembering the 'Chobits' urban legend that floated around for about10 years.  
"Minoru-san?" came the soft voice of Yuzuki as she walked into the room, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting your research." Minoru slowly stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her small frame,  
"You're never interrupting anything love." He whispered into her ear. Yuzuki was considered one of the most powerful Persocoms Japan had ever seen. Even though she was a custom one, made by the very hands of Minoru several years ago, her self teaching program is unmatched. It was because of her that he got such a high job after graduating from college.  
"Minoru-san, Mr. Yasha would like to see you in the basement facilities." She said, not moving from his embrace.  
"Mr. Yasha? Did he tell you what he wanted?" He pulled away from her in surprise. For you see Mr. Yasha was the head of the Government Program on Persocom Research. Anything that involved this man was highly classified.  
"No, he did not. He sent me the passwords to get into the basement and only said that you and I were to go down there immediately." She slowly started making her way towards the door.  
"I'm coming, let me grab my findings as I am guessing that is why he wants to see me" he said as he rushed over to his desk and grabbed a folder. Then he made his way back to Yuzuki to meet with Mr. Yasha.  
They walked in silence to the basement doors and then were stopped by two Persocoms.  
"Hello Zima, hello Dita" Minoru said, "This must be pretty important if you two are here!" He slightly chucked. Dita glared at him but she kept her mouth shut. Zima chuckled slightly and leaned over to whisper into Minoru's ear,  
"You're going to be surprised at what you see in there. Try not to wet yourself from the shock." With that he turned to Yuzuki, "Password verification please...thanks you. You two may pass." He stepped aside and the basement doors opened and all four of them silently walked in.  
"Ah, Mr. Kokubunji!" Mr. Yasha exclaimed, "I was wondering when you were going to make it down here!"  
"Hello Mr. Yasha." Minoru said as he bowed in respect to the older man. "May I ask what this meeting is about sir?" Mr. Yasha merely smiled and waved his hand over to two tables with what looked like corpses under white blankets.  
"Uhh, sir I do not deal with dead bodies..." Minoru stammered.  
"Dead bodies? Boy go take a closer look! They are Persocoms let me assure you." Mr. Yasha laughed, "Go on over there boy and pull off those covers." Minoru cautiously made his way over to the blankets and slowly began to pull them off of the one on the first table. He was starting to have a very bad feeling about this whole thing. So he closed his eyes and yanked the cloth off the Persocom, and jumped back in pure, utter shock.  
"Minoru-san!" Yuzuki whispered in awe as she recognized the Persocom that was under the cloth.  
"I take it this is not your first encounter with this Persocom is it?" Mr. Yasha chuckled, "The Government has been trying to get a hold of this beauty since that Chitose guy made it! And finally we were able to take it thanks to the information we've been given." Minoru clenched his fist and turned to the older man,  
"And what of her owner? What happened to him?" He tried to keep his voice even and steady.  
"He's dead, the man tried to fight us and in the process he got shot and regrettable died from it." Mr. Yasha turned back to the Persocom and walked over to it. He took a lock of her white hair in his hands, "Zima..."  
"Yes Sir?" Zima said as he stepped forward with a strange look on his face.  
"Please go get me some scissors; these two have an identical frame so we need a way to tell them apart." Mr. Yasha said as he gathered up the Persocom's hair. Zima hesitantly came forward with the scissors in his hand and handed them over to the man. Mr. Yasha proceeded to cut the Persocom's long white hair till it was just below her shoulders. Minoru just stood there in complete shock, and watched. "Alright, now we can tell the two apart, Minoru I want you to fix the broken one. And see just what makes these beauties tick, these are considered the most advance Persocoms ever made. Even though they are well over 10 years old, they are unmatched; they make your Persocoms look like trash. The rest of your orders are over there in a folder, I'll be back tomorrow, so please work on them until your shift is over." With that Mr. Yasha turned on his heel and left.  
Minoru stood still as stone for a moment longer, and then collapsed to the floor sobbing. Yuzuki rushed over to him and tried to comfort him.  
"I told you, you would be shocked beyond belief." Zima stated.  
"It's Chii...my God it's Chii!! A-And Hideki's dead..." He covered his face with his hands and wept.  
"Minoru-san...Mr. Yasha said that there were two of them, and that they were identical...how so?" Yuzuki asked as she glanced over at the other table with the other Persocom hidden from view. She got up and walked over to the other table and pulled off the other cloth. Just like the other man had said, the Persocom was identical to Chii. "H-How can this be?" She stammered.  
"That's where I come in" Zima stepped forward, "You see Chitose made two of those Persocoms for his wife. That one there broke down, and around that same time the other one was restarted and put in the trash. The broken one's name is Freya; she was actually buried, with a tombstone and everything. But we found her and dug her up in hope to understand how they were made. That's where you come in Minoru."  
"I can't...I can't do anything to them, if Hideki's dead, then Chii should be also. Chii's sister, Freya should also stay broken. It's not right to fix them!" Minoru shouted at Zima, hot tears streamed down his face. Zima merely shrugged.  
"It's your job, you'll do it whether you like it or not. This is a top secret operation, if you back out you'll end up like your friend Hideki." With that Zima left the room, leaving Minoru and Yuzuki torn between morals and the sake of their job. 


	2. Experiments

I should have stated earlier that I do not in fact own Chobits, the wonder CLAMP dose. Anywho, I'm curios if anyone is actually reading my fic or not, so please R & R ( This is my first story I've ever posted, so I am a bit nervous if peeps are reading this ^_^() Also sorry chapter 2 took so long to write ^_^ And now for Chapter Two:  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~  
  
Minoru looked up at Dita in pure utter shock; she had remained quite and was making her way over to Chii's limp body.  
"Listen, this is your job you will do as we say like it or not." She said repeating Zima and crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, first things first. The one special program in them, the 'Person Just for Me' one, it needs to be taken out of both of them. That program is just like a baby duck hatching, the first one they see is 'theirs'. Now, when I first came in contact with this Persocom back ten years ago I noticed something very odd about her. It appears she actually took the data of her 'sister' into her own. Now of course this dose not mess with her system in the least, but in order to get her twin back we need to get that data out of this one" She walked over to Chii, looking at her now short hair.  
"Yuzuki and I will be working on Chii, I think together her and I will be able to do this. Although you might want to back up her data, just in case the worst should happen. I will be back in an hour to start, please prepare yourselves." With that said Dita left the room.  
Once Dita was gone Minoru leaped up,  
"Yuzuki! I just realized, when we re-start Chii, all her memories are going to be erased! I think I have a way we can save them." He gave her a big grin, "Could you please connect yourself to her and see in her data, go to the memory files." Yuzuki took the cord out of her ear and opened Chii's to connect herself to the other Persocom.  
"You know Minoru, Chii might be better off if she didn't remember those memories. Neither she nor Freya are going to remember anything, and we have no way of saving Fraya's memories, why not just let Chii's stay lost?" Minoru cast his head down and stared at the floor, he hadn't thought about Fraya's memories.  
"Why don't you see if both of their memories are salvageable, if neither of them are, then we'll not save any of them." Yuzuki merely nodded and then plugged herself into Chii.  
  
While Yuzuki was concentrating on Chii, Minoru walked over to the small brown folder lying on a desk behind Fraya's body. He glanced at the title that was marked with messy handwriting on a tab, "Gernment Files". Minoru stared at the tab a long while wondering what the person who wrote it really meant to say there. Government maybe? But why misspell it like that? An accident maybe? He simply shrugged; he'd have to ask Dita whenever she returned. He was far too interested in the twins' fate at that moment than a simple misspelling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dita stood outside the basement's doors for awhile trying to fully make out just what Minoru and his 'com was trying to accomplish. Eventually, she gave up and slowly started on the short track towards her and Zima's appointed room. She wasn't sure what would happen once those two Chobits were restored, and she certainly didn't like the idea.  
"You look troubled love, what's the matter? A scowl dose not fit your pretty face." Zima said coming out of the shadows of their small room. Dita merely turned her back on him. How could she let him know how she truly felt about the situation going on? Her connection with the Chobits 10 years ago had greatly changed her programming. Seeing them like that, lifeless on those lab tables made her heart hurt. Zima came up behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.  
"Nothing's wrong with Zima! Don't look at me with pity in your eyes!" She said as she flung his hand away.  
"Whoa love! I know what you are thinking about; you are forgetting the bond that was made between us when we were created." He softly smiled and pulled her close to him. "It is wrong the government got involved with those two girls. All we wanted for them was to be happy, but all our creators from them are power." Dita remained silent; she had a hard time expressing her thoughts and feelings on subjects. Persocoms weren't supposed to have those traits, they were dangerous. Finally, she pulled away from Zima's embrace and looked up at him with a sad smile,  
"We are just machines, and can do nothing on our own. We have masters we serve, and a terrifying program that runs us. We are just walking talking over sized dolls." She hung her head, "The hour is up, I must return down to the basement to complete today's task."  
"Dita..." Zima started to take a step forward as if to comfort her but suddenly stopped, "Don't feel too bad for those girls, they will remember nothing of their former lives when they are restarted. Like newborns, they will grow and learn. So in a since, it really isn't too bad." He smiled slightly at her, she merely nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuzuki had since finished the task Minoru had asked her to do, but she neglected to tell him the out come of it. She simply proceeded to back up her own memory like Dita had asked. Minoru sat quietly in a chair flipping through the brown folder when Dita came back into the room.  
"Have all preparations been made?" She asked in a somewhat soft tone. Minoru looked up at her in surprise, he'd never heard her tone of voice sound so, depressing before. "The hour's up!" she shouted, "We start now, ready or not!" Minoru shook his head, from the stress of the day he must be hearing things. Dita crossed the room over to Yuzuki who was making the finial savings of her memory files.  
"I went through their data a little while ago," Yuzuki began, "it seems the program has lots of firewalls protecting it. We may not be able to do this without frying our circuits."  
"What dose it matter if we do? Your whole self is saved on that little disk, we'll just simply have new bodies when we wake back up if that happens." Dita crossed her arms and scowled. Yuzuki said nothing more but nodded her head. "We start now, I have had a program, made by Dragonfly Works, installed into that should protect us both from the firewalls." She then bent down to Yuzuki and lowered her voice, "If you recall, the owner of Dragonfly Works came in contact with these 'coms in his youth. He's a genius, making the best Persocoms and Persocom programs out there. We must now have faith in him."  
With that said they both silently took out their connectors and plugged them into Chii's ear. Minoru sat ridged in his seat, he knew what those firewalls could do to a 'com. He watched them nervously, looking for any signs of problems. Even though he could not interfere, he helplessly watched. For awhile all seemed to go well, the only sound in the room was the buzzing noises 'coms made when they were thinking. However, then the lights started to flicker. Minoru jumped up just as both Yuzuki and Dita started to convulse violently.  
"YUZUKI!!!" He screamed as he watched in horror as the cords snapped and both Persocoms fell to the ground limp. Before he could even take a trembling step forward the emergency alarms sounded, all went dark. 


	3. Awakenings

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading it After a long episode of writers block, here and please enjoy chapter 3! nn  
  
It had taken a week for Minoru to get Yuzuki back up and running. He closed his eyes tightly remembering just what had happened after the lights went out. He could still see Yuzuki and Dita twitching helplessly on the floor. However, the image of Chii slowly sitting up to look around, then falling back onto the table bothered him the most. There was no way that unit could have moved on its own without being turned on.  
After Yuzuki had been re-booted and all her data uploaded back into her, she refused to talk about the matter. It was like she didn't even remember the incident at all, but she was lying. She knew what had happened; she wasn't gong to let anyone know. Neither of them had seen Dita or Zima since the incident, apparently Dita's circuits had been fried pretty badly.  
Suddenly his cell phone ringed bringing him out of his thoughts back to the present.  
"Would you like me to answer it Minoru-san?" Yuzuki asked slowly making her way towards him.  
"Yeah, go on and answer it." Yuzuki closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them. When she opened her mouth to talk, a deep male's voice came through her small frame.  
"Mr. Kokubunji, this is Mr. Yasha, I'd like to get back on schedule with the two beauties in the basement. Today let's go on and re-boot them. According to Dita and the data she gathered last weeks work was indeed a success. Meet me in the basement ASAP." With that the line disconnected, and Yuzuki was back. Minoru was a bit shocked at the look he saw in her eyes, pain. There was pain in her eyes.  
"Yuzuki? Are you ok?" he asked as he made his way over to her, slipping his hands onto her shoulders. She merely looked away from him and remained silent. "Yuzuki?" he repeated. Hesitantly, she pulled away from him only slightly turning from him,  
"Mr. Yasha is waiting...we have a job to do." With that she walked out the door. Minoru stood there completely shocked; Yuzuki had never acted this way before.  
  
Once down in the small basement of the lab once again, Minoru noticed that Dita was in fact up and running again. Yuzuki seemed to be relived by this, but she refused to leave her side. It was almost as if the two were sharing secrets only their kind could share. Mr. Yasha seemed not to notice the other 'coms strange behavior, he was too interested in the twins at the moment. Minoru quietly stood there and waited for his instructions, watching Yuzuki's and Dita's odd movements and gestures. Finally Mr. Yasha adverted his attention back to Minoru,  
"Now I want you to re-start them. They will be just like kids when they wake up. Their self-teaching program is wonderful! If we can mimic that program with the 'coms you are building...we'll be unmatched in the world."  
"I haven't gotten the other twin's wirings re-worked yet sir." Minoru regrettably informed his boss, "I've been too busy trying to get Yuzuki back on-line this past week." Mr. Yasha stopped to consider this for a moment, and then merely shrugged his shoulders,  
"That cannot be helped; we need Yuzuki right now more than the long haired one. After you finish teaching the short haired one, then work on the other." With that he strode out of the room a bit disappointed.  
Minoru walked over to Chii's body, it was time to finally re-start her, to bring her back into the world where her beloved Hideki was no more. This thought alone tore at his heart and made him stop in his tracks. Hanging his head he reached for her EAR, flipped it open, and looked for the "ON" switch. But it wasn't there; confused Minoru opened the other EAR, and again no switch.  
"Where in the world can her switch be then? Most units it's in the EARS...or on the main frame itself. With that he flung off the white sheet and stared in horror at Chii's body. No wonder Hideki always got so worked up when he saw this thing, she looked like a real nude girl before him. Blushing horribly he checked her over slowly, looking for anything that might look like a switch to turn the Persocom on.  
Yuzuki and Dita couldn't hold back their giggles at the comical sight before them. Here it was, Minoru Kokubunji, one of Japan's top Persocom researchers, and he couldn't even handle turning on the beauty before him. Their giggles grew louder as they watched Minoru fall to the ground in disgust,  
"How in the hell do you turn this thing on!!?? I've looked everywhere! Every...nook....no...they wouldn't....NOT THERE!" He screeched as he jumped again, his face beat red. Yuzuki trying to muffle her giggles came over to his side,  
"Sir, would you like me to turn her on? You obviously cannot handle this on your own." The statement from her only slightly shocked him before he had a mental image of Yuzuki and Chii. It was enough for him to grab his crouch and fall to the ground again. His dirty little mind was just too much for him sometimes. He could just imagine the "virgin" signs all pointing at him, the same way he had made fun of Hideki so many times before. Hideki...the though sobered him and he stood up again, face still red,  
"No...no I think I can handle this." He whispered as he slowly reached for the area where her "ON" switch really was. He heard the soft click of the button, then he stepped back to watch the dead Persocom came back to life.  
Chii slowly sat up her eyes were blank and sad, almost like she was on the verge of remembering something very painful.  
"Hide....hide...ki..." She tried to say, she cutely cocked her head to the side, "Hide..." She shook her head, her short hair flopped around her pretty face. Slowly, she reached up and felt her short hair, the confused look returned to her face. She gathered her hair up and measured it, shacking her head as she let it go again. Yuzuki watched, as if fascinated by Chii's awakening,  
"Minoru-san" she said softly, "She knows something's not right, but she cannot quite remember what. That is the pain of being a Persocom, the proof is right before you." Hearing a voice Chii shot her eyes up at Yuzuki, and hopped off the table making her way towards Yuzuki.  
"Yuz..." Chii mumbled as the grabbed one of her long braids.  
"Hello," Yuzuki said with a big smile on her face, "My name's Yuzuki, I am Minoru's Persocom. He is standing here beside me, the other Persocom over there is called Dita." Chii looked around in her confused,  
"W-whe...where am I?" She asked then grabbed her head and fell to her knees, "Something...something is missing. I cannot remember...who am I? Dita made her way over to Chii and laid a and on her shoulder,  
"You are in a laboratory research facility, you work for the government and your name is Chii. On a mission your circuits were fried, and we lost your data." She lied, but tried to make it sound true.  
"I lost my memories...." Chii whispered, "What about my name? Didn't I have a name?" She cast her eyes around the room. Yuzuki stepped forward with white sheet and draped it around Chii's shoulders,  
"Your name is Chii, as I just said, now please come with me so we can get some clothes on you." She helped Chii to her feet and started heading for the door, but Chii stopped. She turned and ran over to the other table where Freya laid and whipped of the sheet covering her.  
"Why does she have the same face as me? Was that my old frame? Is that why I think I had longer hair?" She gently touched Fraya's face, "No...this isn't my old frame...she's my sister..." Minoru stood there shocked, she remembered her sister! Even with all her memory lost, her sister was embedded in her mind,  
"Do you remember her name?" He asked slowly. Chii looked up with a painful expression on her face, but all she could do was shake her head no. "Her name is Freya." Minoru informed her. Before Chii could ask any more questions Yuzuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.  
Minoru stood there in shock for a long while. How fascinating it was that she still remembered her sister. With all her old memory lost, the thought of her sister was still there. Even the memory of Hideki was gone, though she tried to say it a few times. Probably because it was the last thing she ever said before she was turned off. He looked up surprised as Dita made her way over to him,  
"Well?" She said, "What do you think of them? What do you think of Yuzuki now? Do you think she's different?" Minoru stared at Dita, they were hiding something important from him.  
"I'm not going to ask you just what it is you and Yuzuki are keeping between yourselves. In all good time she'll tell me I'm sure. As far as the Chobits go, I'm highly impressed. I'm quite eager to start seeing if I can fix Freya, so I can see just how the tick." Dita smiled strangely at him,  
"Is it right? Is it morally right to do this? You heard her when she woke up...she felt empty. A Persocom's whole existence is in their memories."  
"Don't start on that what's morally right shit!" He yelled at her, "You were the one who told me in the first place that weather I liked it or not, this was my job and I had to do it." Dita merely shrugged her shoulders with a slight half smile on her pale face. Then precede to walk towards the door, but before she disappeared to the other side she called out,  
"Remember, you need to get that one running again. The boss has said he wants it done by the end of this month, work hard till then." With that she was gone, leaving Minoru to the darkness of an empty room.  
  
Yuzuki guided Chii to one of the small rooms off of what seemed like an endless hall. She instructed Chii to take a seat while she fumbled through piles of clothes trying to find the uniform Chii was ordered to wear. Chii sat there with a strange look in her eye.  
"What is wrong Chii-chan?" Yuzuki asked as she handed Chii a navy blue dress suite.  
"I do not know, I cannot remember." Chii replied flatly. Yuzuki hesitated for a moment before speaking again,  
"I-I have your old memories saved on a disc...if you want them back—"  
"No," Chii shook her head and her short hair flowed around it, "No, a Persocom is a new being every time it is restarted, that is our fate. The old me died, I am a new being now. I do not want to know my past life." She gave a soft smile and then started dressing herself. Yuzuki just stood there in wonderment, never before had she heard such words come from a Persocom. The Chobits series was indeed a special type that not even she could fathom.  
While Chii started struggling with her clothing Yuzuki walked out of the room. She had something important to tell Minoru, but she wasn't so sure she wanted the secret to be revealed just yet. She began to worry what Minoru might do once he found out what just had happened the day she and Dita blacked out from trying to overtake that special program in Chii. She softly put her hands in her head, if a Persocom could cry, she would be crying at that very moment.  
Yuzuki straightened back up when she heard the door softy click; she raised her head to find Chii staring at her.  
"Yuzuki is hurt? There is pain on Yuzuki's face." Chii gently toughed her where the human heart was located, "Yuzuki hurts here, even though Persocoms don't have a heart to hurt. We still hurt there." Yuzuki remembered a conversation similar to this before, when Minoru was only 12 Chii had told her the same thing. Not looking into Chii's eyes she pulled her close into a tight hug, wanting only to be comforted from her sorrows.  
"Chii-chan, your wisdom sometimes scares me." She gently pushed Chii away to inspect the new uniform, and nearly erupted into a fit of giggles. Chii had the shirt on backwards and the skirt on up side down. Chii smiled sheepishly,  
"I wasn't quite sure how to put them on, when I went to ask you, you were gone. I did the best I could!" She started giggling almost as bad as Yuzuki.  
"I am sorry Chii-chan, I thought you could handle it!" She shook her head trying to clear herself of the giggles, "Let's go back into the room and fix this mess shall we?" With that the both entered room on the edge of another giggle fit.  
  
Zima grabbed Dita by her slim waist and pulled her into an embrace,  
"Did you tell him love he will not be alone when working on the other girl?" He asked softy and kissed her face.  
"He'll know soon enough." She shot back at him.  
"Easy, easy love! Don't fry a circuit huh?" He smiled and picked her up, "Off to our room we go, we need to do some check ups on you love. If you were to stop, I'd have to stop also." He chuckled.  
"Oh you!" She started struggling in his arms, "Put me down will ya? I can walk!" Then she suddenly stopped and hung limply in his arms.  
"Dita!?" Zima set her down quickly to examine her, "Are you ok?"  
"I am fine." She simply replied, and then she wrapped her arms around Zima's head to bring him closer to her face. "Would you really cease to exist if I were to stop? Is it even possible for two Persocoms to love each other?" Zima merely smiled and kissed her when he pulled back again he whispered,  
"Of course according to humans Persocoms cannot love. However, I would be denying myself if I believed that. I love you Dita, I always have. Even if you were not made to be my protector, I would still love you." Dita smiled and pulled him into a loving hug.  
"I'm glad to hear that," she whispered, "now, lets stat those check ups to make sure I am around forever."  
  
I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! Please R&R!! And keep a look out for chapter 4! That is as soon as the dreaded 'writers block' goes away! 


End file.
